EL EPISODIO PERDIDO DE SD
by HanaYuaUchihaM
Summary: Del porqué Lee siempre pone a Sasuke de su rival en el amor... los invito a leerla


**Naruto SD: El capítulo perdido….**

 **DEL PORQUE ROCK LEE IMAGINA A SAKURA CON SASUKE.**

 **T** ómenselo como humor y un regalito sasusaku que se me vino a la mente mientras veía un capitulo donde van a la playa y sale un momento de Sakura con Sasuke. Sin más disfruten y les dejaré un aviso hasta abajo.

Era un día normal en Konoha y nuestro amigo Lee lo sabía camina tranquilo por la villa hasta que se encuentra con sus compañeros de equipo, Neji Hyuga y Tenten.

-Neji-kun, Tenten Ohayo- saludaba muy efusivamente Lee.

-Ohayo Lee- saludaba muy contenta Tenten, Lee alcanzo a percibir que se soltó de un pequeño agarre que tenía con Neji.

-Lee- dijo a secas el Hyuga.

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer hoy?- Lee estaba ansioso por saber lo que harían, cuando va pasando el equipo 7.

-¡Sakura!- Tenten saludó muy contenta a su amiga.

-¡Tenten! Chicos, ¿Cómo están?- preguntó sonriente la peli rosa.

-¡Hola Neji, Tenten y Cejotas!- ahí va Naruto con su efusividad.

-Hola- Sai se acercó con su típica sonrisa.

-Estamos bien Sakura, ¿A dónde van?- Tenten le mataba la curiosidad

-Tenten…-

-Caya Neji, dime Sakura- Tenten se acerco a su amiga.

\- nos quedamos de ver justo aquí con Kakashi –sensei, ahora dime tú Tenten.

-Lo mismo Sakura, que raro…- seguían pensando cuando salieron de un puf Kakashi y Gai.

-Yo- saludo Kakashi sonriente debajo de la máscara.

-Lee te extrañe mucho- empezó a lloriquear Gai.

Gai sensei- Lee empezó a derramar bastantes lágrimas.

POV Lee

Así fue… él era el mejor maestro de todos, para mí era el mejor… Un día el maestro me enseño sus trucos y sabiduría.

-Lee mira para dar cien vueltas tienes que ponerte en esta posición- se coloca con el trasero parado- y luego correr.

-Si sensei-

Sin duda eran momentos felices, mi madre siempre se sentía orgullosa…

-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la madre?- decía Neji lloriqueando vestido de mujer.

Mi hermana me decía que era su héroe era ella muy pequeña

-¡¿Por qué uso pañal?!- Tenten reclamaba su papel.

Hasta que un día sensei y yo nos separamos…

FIN DEL POV LEE

-Basta cejotas, dinos Kakashi sensei ¿A dónde vamos?- dijo naruto destrozando el montaje e historia de Lee.

-Oh bueno, en realidad solo van a ir ustedes con los chicos de Gai, irán a buscar unos pergaminos en la aldea de las olas- decía tranquilo Kakashi

-¿En la aldea de las hojas?- Sakura cambio su semblante, pues le traía recuerdos de él.

-¡Vamos Sakura-san!- Lee sin notar el semblante de Sakura le dijo animado.

-Sí, Lee –san, chicos vámonos- empezaron a caminar todos y como siempre Lee y Naruto hacían competencia para estar con Sakura, la cual sin saberlo iba platicando con Tenten.

-Sabes Sakura, estaría bien un día ir todos a la playa- Tenten miraba a Neji y Sai que iban adelante- sería increíble.

-Tienes razón Tenten- sonreía Sakura.

-Con naruto y Lee-

-Mira cejas, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una competencia de escalar arboles? Quien gane se irá con Sakura –chan- Naruto le dice juguetonamente a Lee.

\- Oh…- Lee se quedo mirando a Naruto perdidamente- ¡Hagámoslo Naruto-kun!- Lee alzo el pulgar y asentía energéticamente.

-Bien, empecemos- decía naruto poniéndose con Lee en una posición.

-Si naruto-kun vamos- decía Lee preparándose muy bien.

Empezaron a saltar lentamente y haciendo piruetas y saltos hasta que empezaron a querer superarse.

En un lugar cerca de la aldea de las olas…

Estaba nuestro Sasuke viendo hacia lanada, cuando Karin se le encima

-Sasuke-kun- empieza a contonearse y "seducirlo"

-Hmp. Quítate Karin- dijo para luego marcharse dejando tirada a Karin.

-Pero Sasuke…- decía Karin mientras se levantaba de la caída y se soba el trasero por el golpe.

-¿Qué pasó Zanahoria?- sí señores, Suigetsu empezaba a molestar a Karin como siempre.

-Cállate estúpido Pez- Gritaba Karin lanzando chispas por los ojos

-Que predecible eres Zanahoria- Mientras se marchaba Suigetsu

-¡VEN AQUÍ BAKA!- Karin estaba persiguiendo a Suigetsu para darle una paliza

-Ya empezaron… Sasuke- Juugo hizo su aparición.

-Hmp. Como sea- Sasuke se puso a recordar un poco de esa misión en la que Sakura le lloró- Sakura…- susurro para sí mismo, mientras veía a la nada

-¡Vamos cejas que te gano!- Decía Naruto con su cara de burla en lo que seguían saltando de un lado a otro.

-¡Quieres dejar de jugar Naruto!- Grito Sakura enfadada de que anduviera jugando e interrumpiendo su plática con Tenten

-Pero Sakura-chan- Naruto se acercó a ella

-Mala idea Naruto Baka- Sai negó con la cabeza cuando de pronto un estruendo hizo volar pájaro junto a un Naruto que cayó 15 metros de donde estaban los demás. Sakura sacaba Llamas de sus ojos

-Tenten- Lee se escondió detrás de su amiga

Después de ese incidente siguió todo normal hasta que se les oscureció y tuvieron que acampar. A lo lejos unos ojos rojos observaban a los ninjas, especificando más su mirada a la peli rosa

-Bueno, voy por agua en el río que está cerca- se levantó Sakura.

-Yo te acompaño Sakura-chan- decía Naruto d lo más feliz

-No, yo Sakura-san- grito Lee compitiendo con Naruto.

-Prefiero ir sola- dijo molesta Sakura pues le empezaban a fastidiar esos dos.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe Sakura?- Tenten le miraba preocupada.

-No Tenten Arigatou, quiero ir a despejarme un poco… se cuidarme tranquila- Le lanzo una sonrisa sincera y tranquilizadora

-Si te pasa algo solo grita Sakura- dijo Neji serio

-Claro, bueno ya vengo- sonriendo se fue la peli rosa.

Iba acercándose cada vez más al río muy sonriente cuando sintió su presencia

-Sé que estas ahí… Sasuke-kun- con una sonrisa salió de entre las sombras Sasuke Uchiha.

-Cuanto tiempo Sakura…- dijo el Uchiha serio pero con un toque divertido

Mientras tanto con Lee y Naruto

-Creo que iré a ver a Sakura- san- decía algo preocupado Lee.

-Tranquilo, cejas…- Naruto vio el semblante de Lee- Bueno si quieres ve- dijo ya dando permiso.

-Vuelvo en seguida- con eso Lee se echó a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Vaya el cejas sí que está preocupado- se voltea a ver a los demás.

-Así es Lee-decía Tenten demasiado cerca de Neji

-Sí definitivamente es así- concuerda Neji con Tenten, Naruto observó un pequeño sonrojo en él y sonrío burlón. "Esos dos se traen algo" pensaba divertido y pícaro Naruto.

El escenario cambia a Lee cerca de donde estaba Sakura.

-Entonces… Sasuke-kun- decía algo divertida la peli rosa. Lee se paró en seco y se escondió en un árbol.

Sakura y Sasuke estaban demasiado cerca a lo que podía observar Lee, el Uchiha tenía sus manos en la cintura de la peli rosa y ésta rosaba su nariz con la de él.

-Ya sabes Sa-ku-ra- Decía burlón el pelinegro mientras rozaba los labios muy despacio con los de ella.

 _FLASH BACK_

-¿Q-Qué haces aquí Sasuke-kun?- decía cada vez un poco más calmada y alerta la oji jade.

-Pues vine a reclamar lo que es mío- decía mientras de un movimiento se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura.

-Sa- Sasuke-kun deja de jugar- decía sonrojada la peli rosa

-Sabes que no me gusta jugar Sakura- decía muy serio- Y que no soy bueno diciendo las cosas- decía un poco sonrojado y sin más la beso.

-Te quiero Sasuke-kun- decía Sakura llorando un poco.

-Yo también Sakura- la abrazo y secó un poco sus lágrimas- milagro que el Dobe no está cerca o aparece a arruinarlo.

-No te precipites tanto querido- decía burlona

-Sabes tendremos que separarnos un tiempo pero me verás pronto- decía Sasuke con una sonrisa.

\- Te golpearé- decía Sakura divertida mientras le besaba

-Ya lo creo Haruno- decía burlón el Uchiha…

 _FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Aquí estamos de vuelta a lo que vio nuestro amigo Lee

"Quizá Sasuke-kun ha lanzado un hechizo a Sakura" pensaba Lee mientras en su mente salía un Sasuke vestido de bruja y una Sakura atada por unas cuerdas mientras este le lanzaba un hechizo.

"si eso debe ser, Ese Uchiha le lanzo un hechizo y después la hipnotizó"

Ahora se imaginaba a una Sakura con los ojos de remolino y un Uchiha con un gran reloj

Luego volvió su vista hacia la pareja

-Adiós Sasuke-kun- decía feliz la peli rosa.

-Hmp. Molestia- dijo sonriendo de lado para después irse.

Sakura volteo dispuesta a irse de allí pero con una gran sonrisa, recogía su porta agua y caminaba muy feliz. Lee se echó a correr hacia los demás. Cuando Sakura llegó se encontró con un Lee que tenía un reloj para hipnotizar y lo movía delante de Sakura.

-Sakura-san… usted amará a Lee…- decía mientas movía el reloj y al querer acercarse más se tropezó con una piedra y al tener la mano hacia enfrente golpeo a la peli rosa dejando un poco marcado el reloj…

\- Oh no- dijo Sai y todos voltearon al encontrarse con esa escena y sudaron frío y se pusieron nerviosos.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS TE OCURRE LEE?!- una peli rosa demasiado furiosa con un aura negra a su alrededor y ojos destellando, se tronó los nudillos

-Yo… Sakura-san…- Boom, POOM ZAZ sonaban golpes que se oyeron desde lo lejos y tierra temblar. Sasuke al ver a SU peli rosa hacer eso sonrió.

-¡BAKA! ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES?!- Gritaba Sakura mientras lo mandó volar.

A unos 30 metros de donde estaban todos.

-Yo… solo quería… Sasuke-kun- decía un muy golpeado Lee cayendo inconsciente al suelo.

Luego de eso el escenario cambia a cuando reciben el pergamino y se van felices, Lee iba con unos vendajes y naruto aun con un parche de cuando hizo enojar a Sakura.

Luego se ve una Sakura feliz viendo hacia el bosque.

 _ **¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ?**_

 _ **ESPERO LE HAYA GUSTADO. AVISO QUE ESTARÉ EDITANDO EL FIC DE VIENTRE EN ALQUILER PARA QUE ESTE MEJOR PARA USTEDES. ESTA IDEA SURGIO DE LA NADA, CUIDENSE Y AMEN MÁS EL SASUSAKU 3**_

 _ **¿QUÉ PIENSAN DEL MANGA? YO YA QUIERO VER SASUSKU Y A SARADA CON SASUKE CONVIVIENDO COMO PADRE E HIJA ESTOY ANSIOSA. KISHI NOS LA HACE LARGA Dx**_

 _ **SAYOOO**_


End file.
